Hambriento
by Charlone
Summary: Algunas veces, saberlo todo puede resultar contraproducente. Cuando Alice finalmente lo comprende, ya es demasiado tarde. Alice/Edward. Oneshot.


En respuesta a la tabla **Imágenes** de **Fandom** **Insano**. Imagen número **001**.

Gracias a todas las personas que le echaron una miradita antes de la publicación (léase: **Lluvia**,** Sowelu** y** Nigma**), el crack me estresa xD. Los comentarios son bienvenidos

_**Summary**: Algunas veces, saberlo todo puede resultar contraproducente. Cuando Alice finalmente lo comprende, ya es demasiado tarde. Alice/Edward._

* * *

**Hambriento**

Las notas provenientes de la planta baja se cuelan a través la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Está hambriento, puede adivinarlo; solo la sed de sangre le permite tocar de ese modo tan sublime. Permanece inmóvil unos instantes, tendida sobre esa cama que no cumple otra función más que la de pretender, pero que ella se empeña en seguir utilizando de vez en cuando. Una estúpida costumbre de la que aún no se puede desprender, debe ser uno de los pocos residuos inconscientes de esa vida que ni siquiera recuerda. Intenta concentrarse en él, pero solo puede proyectar una serie de imágenes borrosas e intermitentes. Edward está indeciso, y ella no está acostumbrada a la incertidumbre. No puede soportarla por demasiado tiempo.

Se pone de pie de un brinco y baja las escaleras con una velocidad que sólo por estar en esa casa no llama especialmente la atención. Segundos después, se sienta con gracia a su lado, sobre la pequeña banqueta frente al piano. Sus ojos –más negros que nunca- están fijos en la partitura.

"_¿Qué es lo que no te deja tranquilo? Tanta mezcla de imágenes va a terminar por enloquecerme."_ no recuerda la última vez que había siquiera articulado palabra para dirigirse a él. De ese modo es mucho más fácil.

—Podrías evitar el padecimiento simplemente respetando un poco mi privacidad, ¿no crees? —Su voz suena más ronca que de costumbre.

"_Oh, vaya, disculpa. Pensé que eras tú quien revoloteaba en mi cabeza."_Alice arquea una ceja, entre ofendida y sorprendida. Estaba realmente hambriento. _"Vayamos de caza, lo necesitas con urgencia"_

—Sabes que no podemos —Vuelve la mirada hacia ella, pero sus dedos no dejan de moverse, frenéticos sobre las teclas de marfil. Alice sabe que no deben, que seis personas merodeando por los bosques no suelen pasar desapercibidas, pero es un caso de fuerza mayor.

"_Da igual, Carlisle lo entenderá. Venga, vamos." _

—No, aún puedo controlarme —La música suena cada vez más fuerte y veloz.

"_Pues no se nota."_ Hay un silencio _"¡Por Dios, Edward! Deja de hacer eso." _Se lleva los dedos hacia las sienes y cierra los ojos, visiblemente consternada.

—Créeme que no quieres enterarte de ninguna de las alternativas, así que te recomiendo que dejes de intentarlo —Por más impasible que parezca, ella lo conoce lo suficiente para percibir un ligero temblor en su voz. Y de pronto empieza a sospechar que lo hace con el único fin de confundirla. Eso no ayuda en absoluto y la curiosidad se apodera de Alice.

Solo requiere unos cuantos minutos de torturas psicológicas, y Edward es una víctima fácil, sobre todo para ella. De pronto, y con un golpe seco, la música se detiene. La mira con ojos que pretenden ser suplicantes, pero que espantarían a cualquier mortal. Se observan en silencio durante breves segundos, que parecen una eternidad, y Alice no tarda demasiado en arrepentirse de su insistencia. Una secuencia de eventos se proyecta en su mente, obligándola a sostenerse de algún lado para no caer de la sorpresa. Una breve discusión, una serie de roces… sacude la cabeza y abre los ojos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas alejar esas imágenes de su mente, por más inútil que resulte.

—¡Ya! —No puede contenerse y suelta un grito, poniéndose de pie de un salto, con ridículas esperanzas de que de ese modo todo se disuelva. O mejor aún: que cambie de opinión. Esto parece vencerlo, Edward baja la mirada—. No me jodas. No puedes hacer eso, ¡no puedes _pensar_ eso!

—No es como si fuera la primera vez —Su voz es ahora un murmullo y Alice se sorprende al notar que están hablando como dos "personas normales" por primera vez en tantos años.

—Ambos sabemos que es distinto. ¿Y que pasaron? ¿Quince años? Creí que habíamos acordado que eso había quedado atrás… —Se apoya contra la pared más cercana, indignada ante el tema en discusión. Está segura de que de tenerlo, su corazón latiría entonces de forma desenfrenada. Pero no lo tiene, y sólo puede sentir una calma exasperante—. Edward… recuerda. Recuerda lo que te costó volver a mirar a Jasper a lo ojos. Por favor, has memoria… —La voz se le quiebra, y sus manos se mueven torpemente, intentando explicar lo que las palabras no permiten. No se siente capaz de luchar contra el destino, sobre todo cuando se trata justamente de eso. Por que él es su punto débil.

Pero las cosas no son como él quiere –o al menos cree querer-. Porque si hubiera una línea que separase a los dos vampiros más importantes de su vida, probablemente esta sería muy delgada, pero Edward siempre estaría de ese otro lado, por mucho que a él le pese, y por más difícil que resulte para ella dejarlo en claro. Y la impotencia le provoca ganas de correr lejos de allí, de esa casa y de él. Pero sus pies permanecen bien plantados en el suelo del salón.

—¿Qué sentido tiene esto? Al final terminarás accediendo. Puedo oírlo, Alice. —De pronto, él también está de pie. A una distancia mucho más corta de lo que ella considera prudente.

Entorna los ojos, desafiante. _"Edward, aléjate de mí y de mis pensamientos"_. Siente su mano recorrer su nuca y enredarse en su cabello, y un arrebato de furia se apodera de su cuerpo.

—¡Por favor! No necesito esto… —Cierra los ojos unos segundos, dándose tiempo para tranquilizarse y pensar con claridad _"el futuro no es estático". _Solo ella tiene el poder de cambiar el curso de las cosas—. Edward, detente —Su tono es, de pronto, mucho más firme, y oírlo de sus labios resulta diferente, casi aterrador. Su cuerpo se tensa ante sus palabras y retrocede unos pasos. Alice suaviza su expresión y él no necesita escarbar en sus pensamientos para comprender que su destino ha cambiado de repente. Y eso que sería sangre pero no lo es, bulle en su interior ante la resignación.

—Está bien, vamos de caza.


End file.
